FIG. 1 shows a scenario 100 where a wireless station 101 includes several collocated wireless technology interfaces 103, 105 (e.g. Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, LTE) and there is a potential for mutual interference 106 between these wireless technologies. For example, a WiFi or LTE (or both) and a Bluetooth station in the same mobile device 101 (whether in the same or in different chips) may interfere 106 each other in the radio frequency (RF) domain (e.g. WiFi transmissions in 2.4 GHz band/LTE on FDD bands close to 2.4 Ghz interfere with BT reception), or may simply prevent each other from operating properly (e.g. the baseband/RF architecture do not support simultaneous transmission/reception and performance while both COMMs working together is lower than working separately). The disclosure presents a scheme improves facilitates communication in such scenarios.